


The Worst Season

by satalderihannsu



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cranky Butt Bunny, Hot Chocolate, Late at Night, M/M, T&B Holiday Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/pseuds/satalderihannsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us have to work on Christmas.  But we get off shift eventually. Doesn't mean we're immediately cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Season

Barnaby's breath felt sweaty inside his helmet.  He knew it was a lie, though, and breathed all the more maliciously.

"What a great day, eh, partner?" Wild Tiger patted him on the back (micro-jet propulsion winglets) with a spirited conviviality and four metallic THUNKs. "Sternbild looks her best like this, I've always thought. When Tomoe and I first moved here, it was winter, you know? And it was a rough winter, too. Our apartment was on oil heat in those days, and one day it nearly exploded because it was poorly maintained--"

Barnaby breathed inside his helmet. It felt like a sauna. And it was a lie. Barnaby was a man who cared about the truth, dammit. He flipped up his helmet. "Are you seriously telling me about the good old days when your apartment nearly blew up your young family? Sometimes I can't fathom what is wrong with you, Kotetsu!"

The other drew back as though burned. "Wild Tiger, please, Bunny! We're on the clock!"

Barnaby popped open his helmet. "And why do you act like no one knows who you are, anyway? It's not like the whole of Sternbild hasn't seen you. Your popularity has skyrocketed since revealing yourself. And still you pretend, you lie to yourself!" He was getting worked up, and he knew it was unreasonable, but it didn't quite matter.

WIld Tiger grumbled. "I don't know why you're so jumpy, Bunny."

"And don't call me that! If you want me to call you what you prefer, why can't you even show me to same respect!"

"What respect? It's a pet name! Hey, Bunny, where are you g--!"

The rest was drowned out as Barnaby activated his propulsion system of enhanced jumping and leapt to the nearby rooftop. He anticipated and adjusted for the skid as he hit the icy roof at a fifty degree angle. The calculations were too easy, and didn't provide enough distraction. He harumph-ed and opened the face mask to pant softly at the offensively cold air.  With no skyscraper walls to block the wind, it buffeted his face and pulled curls of hair from within his helmet to irritate his nose. There was no mistaking it: this season was certainly miserable.

He could already hear the sad thumping of Tiger’s leaping behind him. The stupid man was following. Barnaby snapped his helmet back down and activated his private comm. “It’s a quiet night. You said it yourself. We’ll split up for the night.”

“-Eh? Whaa? But Bunny, it’s the end of the Christmas--”

“I am aware. My phone keeps a daily calendar. You don’t have to worry about reminding me about simple things. Now you head to the south and I’ll take care of north and west.”

“North AND west?”

“I was clear in my speech.”

“...”

Barnaby sighed. “What?” he finally snapped.

“...What about east side?”

Barnaby growled a little under his breath. “It’s a big city. I can’t be everywhere!” He started taking off north, but couldn’t outrun the communication.

“You’re not alone, Barnaby.”

Barnaby hit mute and got to work.

 

(later that night)

 

Kotetsu stretched his aching hamstrings.  He’d not quite realized that just leaping from building to building for so long would be this much of a workout. He sighed. As he’d thought, it had been a quiet night. Not a single chance to earn points or offer lessons to the young Second League-ers. But he had seen some really pretty lights, so he couldn’t call it a complete loss.

The door to the changing room opened and an ominous air flowed in.

“Bunny!” Kotetsu exclaimed. He put on a bright smile, even though he could already tell that the poor mood they’d left on had not lightened in the slightest.

Barnaby raised a hand. “Please. Quiet for a moment, Kotetsu.” He sighed again and sat on the bench. His shoulders were tightly runched, and every bit of body language said “don’t touch.”

Kotetsu walked over and patted him on the back. “What’s up, Bunny?”

Barnaby twitched, but held in the snap back that he wanted to say. “It’s been… a long night.”

“What? It’s been dead!”

“Maybe for you! But I was running every single block, and a hundred tiny crimes cropped up and slowed me down.” Another long sigh.

Running? Tiny crimes? Had his Bunny gone out and exhausted himself for silly reasons? “Bunny?” He paused. How to approach the thorny rabbit? “The all night cafe on Fourth is still open. I wanna get a hot chocolate. Let’s go!”

Barnaby stared up at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“Serious as a broken ankle in a foot race, or something, you know? Hot chocolate! It’s just the thing for Heroes on Christmas!” He grinned openly. Would Barnaby fall for it?

The other Hero started slowly removing his undersuit. “I have to shower. I’m cold and sweating.” But he hadn’t said ‘no.’

“Great!” said Kotetsu. “Go on, get clean, I’ll wait.” Another bright grin. And instead of glaring, Barnaby sighed a little more softly. Hopefully the shower would help with the mood. The hot chocolate (which Kotetsu totally wanted for himself, really) might help with the rest.

Twenty minutes and sixteen levels on a stupid cell phone game later, Barnaby emerged with freshly blown dry hair and a still-sullen expression. It was almost midnight. “You couldn’t manage to do anything useful in all that time?” he asked without any real bite upon seeing Kotetstu with the phone in his hand.

“Hey hey hey, I didn’t know how long you’d be!” Kotetsu could tell that Barnaby was about to fire back with more logic and ridiculousness, so cut him off quickly. “Now, on to hot chocolate!” Barnaby’s shoulders dropped, and the barest smile came over his face. “Right. The diner on Fourth Street. While you were waiting on me, did you call ahead to confirm that they’d be open?”

“They’re always open!” Kotetsu pouted. “I’ve gone there at all hours of the night, all days of the year!”

“Even in the Christmas season?” Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

This was starting to get on Kotetsu’s last nerve. “Shut up, I’ve been! We’re going to go get hot chocolate, and it’ll be great, come on!”

In another ten minutes, they were standing in front of the Fourth Street Diner, which not only was not open for the season, had a note on the door saying, “Thank you for your business over the years, but the Fourth Street Diner will be closing its doors shortly before the holiday season. We’ve experienced a death in the family and will not be able to continue….”

It was dark, and cold, and Barnaby could barely find reason to not growl at his partner. “This could have been avoided, you know.”

Kotetsu snarled. “I know, I know! It’s just… it’s always been here! It’s an insti-sti… uh…”

“Institution. But this is the season for the unexpected, the miserable. And you’ve drug me out into the cold for nothing. Thank you for a wasted night, Kotetsu. I think it’s best if I just head home.”

“Wait! No, you’re missing the point! Bunny, it’s Christmas!”

Barnaby whirled around to snarl, “Yes, I am perfectly aware. And mightn’t you have thought I had things I would rather do that walk around the city  _ again _ in the dark, in the cold, with  _ you _ and your poor planning!”

“Bunny…”

“I can’t even imagine what you’d consider a romantic date, if this was your after-work extravaganza!”

“That’s not…”

“I guess I was foolish to think that this year would be any different now that we’re--”

Oh good grief! Kotetsu caught Barnaby’s hands in his own. “You should wear gloves,” he said.

Barnaby stopped mid-rant. “What?”

“You’re cold. It’s snowing. You should wear gloves.”

Barnaby stared at Kotetsu’s hands holding his own. “You’re one to talk. You aren’t wearing gloves.”

Kotetsu pointed a thumb jauntily to himself. “I’m almost always hot. I don’t need ‘em yet.”

Barnaby snerked softly. “You’re a hypocrite, Kotetsu.”

“That’s not particularly nice!”

Barnaby couldn’t help but smile. “I can’t help if it’s true. You’re the one talking while not wearing gloves.”

Kotetsu slumped. There was no winning. Unless… “Hey! I just remembered! The combo bar and laundromat two blocks that way!” He pointed with enthusiasm. “They’re open all night and have hot chocolate! Come on!”

Barnaby slumped after Kotetsu in amazement. It was well after midnight, on a miserably cold night, and all he could do was quest for cocoa.

The Laundro-Bar was, indeed, open. Four friends played pool in the back and several machines ground angrily around clothes. Kotetsu got a booth as far from the dryers as possible and ordered two hot chocolates. Barnaby slid in beside him as the other side of the booth’s covering looked like it could go for a round in the laundry machines. Barnaby’s choice of seating had nothing to do with seeking the warmth of Kotetsu’s hypocrite body, or the fact that he knew the other would probably hug him before the drinks made it to the table. He wasn’t wrong. Kotetsu almost immediately put an arm around him. “Isn’t this better?” he asked.

“Better than what?”

Kotetsu blinked in surprise as he sought words. “You know… better than working all night. Um… hanging out.  Being, you know… uh…” Kotetsu rubbed his chin.

A soft chuckle came from his side. “I like spending time with you, too.”

Kotetsu grumbled a little. “Couldn’t tell it earlier.”

There was a soft silence beside him. Then, “I’m… sorry, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu stared at bright, earnest green eyes.  “E-eh?” How often did Barnaby apologize for anything?

“It’s a… hard time of year sometimes.” He fell quiet and leaned in to Kotetsu’s side. Kotetsu snugged him close.

Kotetsu hugged tighter, and, even though they were in public, kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Bunny.”

Barnaby grit his teeth for a moment, but finally felt himself relax.  It was Christmas Day, and he wasn’t alone. “I love you, too, Kotetsu,” he said at a whisper. He was warm, people were happy, and the world was quiet.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tiger & Bunny Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, tumblr: sternbildholiday.tumblr.com


End file.
